Show me your Firetruck
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: Severide\OC-Read and Review, First Attempted Chicago Fire FanFic!


Chicago Fire-**Show me your Firetruck**

(**Disclaimer**-I do not own Chicago Fire, I only own my OC. I also do not own the music that I may mention, they just help me create the feeling/Tone for the Chapter! As always, Please Read and Review-First attempted CF fan fic.)

**Important Notice**-Please Do Not post my stories to Face book, Twitter or any other social networking site, I will consider that as stealing and\or plagiarism I ask that you respect my wishes!

(Bio of OC- Morgan, She has green eyes, she has dirty blonde hair. Her friends are Dawson, Matt and Severide and Hallie, as well as Leslie, She is an EMT by trade; but she can be a fire fighter if they are ever short -handed.)

**Chapter 1**-Blossoming

It had been a while since we had gotten any calls and that was worrying me and Matt as well. Tonight, we would be having dinner down at the firehouse and I would be challenged with making the main course. Luckily, Gabriela would be helping too. I was beyond nervous because Severide-(Whom I considered to be a crush of mine) and Matt would be eating my cooking. As I was finishing the pasta, my hand slipped and hit the burning hot eye. I gasped and pulled my hand away. A couple moments later, Severide came in and sensed my distress-I looked down at my wrist and saw a red whelp-there was no one besides Gabriela in the room, so Severide quickly carried me bridal style to the first aid area. I winced in pain while the anti-biotic Crème was being placed on the burn, and then came the gauze. He looked at me and kissed my cheek.

Chapter 2

I hoped that no one would learn of what happened during dinner, which would be served in a couple hours- I decided that I should change into a favorite sweatshirt of mine. I also knew that no one would mind because this was a casual dinner. As long as no one asked, I would not tell. Around 4; Hallie arrived with her date-I was happy for her because she had never had great luck with guys. I was thankful that I did not make mention of my crushes to anyone.

Before I served Dinner, Severide helped me change the dressing since it was on my dominate hand; my left. Around 6; everyone had arrived and Chief Boden had lead us in a prayer before eating.

(The Next morning, around 4 am)

I had been sleeping for at least six hours when I heard my Fire pager going off. I quickly dressed in my EMT uniform and drove down to the firehouse, without breaking any speeding laws. It felt weird going on a call this early in the morning, but I knew that if I was able to save someone it would make it all worth it. Severide's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, we had two injured with smoke inhalation. I motioned for them to get in the ambulance, and Gabriela was at the ready with a breathing machine. I could already tell that this was going to be an extremely long day ahead.

**Chapter 3**-(Later in the afternoon)

This afternoon has been slow, which meant we could go back to the firehouse and wait. I wanted just to unwind and read for a while. Hallie was driving back when it happened...I blacked out and then I felt someone catching me. I felt a strong hands lifting me, I knew it was Severide-at least in my heart, I knew it was him. I also heard Matt's voice behind us as I was being put on to a gurney, I also felt my leg grow hot and blood pouring from my face-I also had a minor headache.

Chapter 4-(Severide's point of View)

I decided that I would go with Morgan to make sure everything will be fine; and I knew she wanted a familiar face to see when she woke up. Matt would come later, but he knew that he would need to talk to Chief before he came. The only thing that I was told was she blacked out, and then they saw her wrist-(with the burn on it). Also that she was struck by a piece of falling debris. Over the past 6 months since she returned to Chicago, I have been secretly crushing on her since she came back, I was so glad that no one knew about that in the firehouse, yet.

(Two hours later, Severide's Point of View)

I entered Morgan's hospital room, and to say she was groggy was an understatement. I knew that she did not have a very high pain tolerance. She was humming "Anybody Listening" by Queensryche. I stroked her cheek and sat down in a cushioned chair and waited. Sometimes waiting is the hardest part.

Chapter 5

I woke up disoriented; Severide was stroking my hair gently. He also told me that everyone wanted me back. I thought for a moment and said, "I can only return to light duty; but I will come back." I sat myself up in the hospital bed, I winced in pain-but I kept a smile on my face, even though I could feel it was forced. Later that evening, Severide left to start his shift. It took all my willpower not to pull my IV out and sneak out with then, I heard my favorite ballad and immediately fell into another deep slumber. Around 10, a nurse came in and then 10 seconds later-Severide snuck in and stayed yet again, even though I told him not to.

Chapter 6

(A day later)

I finally was able to be discharged, and Severide wasn't able to see me due to his day shift. Matt came to pick me up and I was happy to be at the firehouse again-I was surprised with a cake baked by Peter; it was a much needed gesture. Because I had been craving real food, not hospital food. I was so pleased that someone would care that much about me and I hardly knew anything about Peter. A while later, the dispatcher came over the radio-it was then that Chief and Leuitant Severide-(because I was in his unit) looked at me. "I am all suited up, and I will be careful, I am fine- really." I took the seat closes to Matt, which meant that I had to drive; which I was perfectly fine with. Chief shot me a caring look and I silently nodded. We got to the accident quickly, it was a small fire. As I got down from the ladder that was helping us get the fire out-I felt my ankle and knee tweak a little. In my natural way, I grinned and hopped carefully back into the engine. Severide was driving us back-I also couldn't help but notice that Cruz was acting strange, but none of us pryed into the situation. Meanwhile, Severide did something unexpected-he kissed me. He also asked to check my burn, I think that he knew it was not healing as well as expected. All the way back, I had the song "Feel it again" by Honeymoon Suite in my mind.

Chapter 7

When we returned, I had the song "Love and Affection" by Def Leppard in my head. Little did I know I was humming it. I was helping Mills in the kitchen when he noticed my mood shift. A while later, after the dinner-I snuck off to the locker room to get some medication for my knee and Ankle. I finally found which medication I needed and quietly slipped out of the locker room undetected. But then my phone blared, I had to leave and fast.

(Severide's point of View)

I saw her leave the locker room, and I noticed that she looked tired. I made a promise to myself that I would ask her about it later. But then I got a text from her saying that her horse colicked. I hoped that she would be okay.

Chapter 8-(**A/N**- Colic is a very dangerous stomach/intestine problem in horses)

I had to get to the stables and calm my horse down. This was one of her worst colic episodes, I really thought I was going to lose her. I decided that I would spend the night in her stall so that I would not worry after the vet left. (6 hours later)-I heard a truck pull up, and I got anxious because everyone had left the stables. I pulled myself into Dana's mane and cried because I felt so burned out, but I knew how much I loved my job. I hoped that Severide and the rest of the station would not find me. I had the song Bullets by Data Romance. I got a text from Severide, and that was an hour ago-saying he'd come. I smiled a little when I read the text; maybe Severide really did care. I sighed to myself and promised I would take extra shifts so that I'd be able to pay a $350 vet bill. My Vet suggested I should ride her tonight if her mood improved.

Chapter 9-(Severide's Point of View)

(**A/N**-I am switching things up a bit, Mills is a Paramedic,when they are short handed. Please do not hate me, I am just switching it up for my purposes. R and R!)

I was suprised when she did not show up for the evening shift; Chief Boden wanted me to go and check up on her. I was secretly worried because she hasn't answered her phone. I knew that she was always was punctual when answering texts or calls. I decided that I would visit the stables just in case along with Mills. (Morgan's Point of View)- I was tired, I knew I shouldn't had ridden when I was this exhausted-at least I had worn my helmet.

I knew also that if I did not answer my text-Because I could not reach my phone, due to the fact that my phone was in my saddle bag-and Dana and I were stuck near a mountain. This was the most scariest experience I have ever had. You see, the reason why that I have been thrown off was because I let her canter and I did not have a firm grip on the reins. I could feel that I was blooded; I just didn't know where. I was able to finally reach my phone. I had 5 texts from Severide. I texted him my location and then prayed he'd get here. Then, I blacked out again.

Chapter 10-(Severide's Point of View)

My phone rang, signaling a text. I had finally solved the mystery of where she was, I nodded towards Mills to get his equipment ready and we said a silent prayer for her as well as for our protection. (10 Minutes later)-We had finally found her, though she insisted that we take Dana out first; then her. "For your first time leading a horse, you're sure a pro". She said hoarsely. After we got Dana safe and sound in her trailer, Mills and I lifted Morgan on our own because she also insisted that she didn't want to be placed on a stretcher. As soon as we made our way to the hospital-despite Mills best efforts, she lost consciences. Before they wheeled her into an exam room, she squeezed my hand tightly, and i kissed her and Mills was smiling-he actually helped someone that he was friends with. I had to agree with him on that one, it truly was a good feeling.

**Chapter 11**

I knew that I was waking up, but I was more concerned about Dana then I was about myself-I also knew that I was going to be either yelled at by Severide for taking that risk; but I would point out that our jobs were dangerous enough, and if need be I would show him my scars from when burning debris fell upon my back-luckily for me they were just small scars. When I woke up for real, I would call the stables to make sure Dana was calmed down.

(2 hours later, Severide's Point of View)

She had finally woke up, and I knew she was right about the danger factor about our jobs and I knew that she loved our jobs because we got to help people, and that was really gratifying. I also knew that her passion kept her alive-and she was also a great friend, though what I really wanted was for her to become my girlfriend, so that she would be this happy forever-and I just might learn how to ride, thanks to her.

Chapter 12

I felt sick, my back felt like I had been hit by a ton truck. But other than that I felt fine, Chief and Mills both stopped by today-though I was restricted to light duty only and that made me sort of angry, though I knew that it was best for my recovery. There was on bright spot though, I would be able to drive the engine, and help Shay and Dawson if needed.


End file.
